Being a father to a 15 year old girl
by fluffy-gurl
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have a daughter, Gin, that is 15 and a son, Kiru, that is 14. What happens when a boy sweeps Gin off her feet? How will Sesshomaru deal with it? And what is Gin and Rin really? Sorry I suck at summaries! Theres also a very BIG twist! R
1. I hope you guys like it!

_Alright, here it is. Again, im really sorry._

Chapter 1...again.

"Kiru! You little brat! Come back here!" I yelled, chasing my little brother down the halls of our castle.

"No way Gin!" He said and started to laugh. I could feel my face getting red with anger. It was way to early to start this again. He took my new bow and was running around with it! How dare he! That little runt was going to get it! We were only a year apart, but he still acted like he was five.

"Your so immature!" I yelled. The sun wasn't even out yet, it was the middle of the night! He ran into the hallway where our parents room was located. I looked at him like he was crazy as he stoped and turned to look at me. I was at one side of the massive door to our parents room, and he was at the other.

"What are you doing???" I hissed/whispered. "Are you trying to get us in trouble!" We both turned and looked at the door when we heard low growling. I looked at him, my eyes wide. But if I didn't get my bow now, he'd hide it and I will never see it again. I put out my hand for him to give me the bow, but of course being the little baka he was, he didn't.

He was about to say something when the door swung open. Both of us in total shock as we stared, wide-eyed at our father. He looked down at us and growled.

"Too. Early." He said to us. He didn't look the same. He always was very neat looking. But right now, his silver hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy and red. I don't know about my brother, but I was scared as hells. We both nodded. He pointed to down the hall. We both nodded again and started to walk off to our rooms. I snatched my bow away from his grubby hands and walked into my room. I put my bow under my bed where my quiver of arrows were. I plopped down on it and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the suns rays on my face, I lazily opend my eyes and got out of bed. I stretched and picked out a new sky blue kimono. I put it on and brushed my hair out. I looked into my full length mirror. I had deep blue eyes and dog ears on top of my head, sence I'm only half demon. I also have white hair like my father and brother, but mine had glitterish strands in it. I looked so much different from my brother and dad. They all had golden eyes and plane white hair. I still didn't understand it, but oh well. Im not going to worry about that now. I went down stairs. No one was at the breakfast table. I went outside to the gardens and saw my parents there. I noticed that it was warmer out. Meaning my dad would have to go and patrol the western lands.

I walked up, a little nervous about getting yelled at about last night. My brother wasn't around, that was good. He couldn't bother me yet. My parents looked up at me as I stood there before them. "Uh...dad? Im really sorry for last night. He took my new bow out of my room and I was trying to get it back." I said, bowing my head.

"Why would he take your bow?" He asked me. I looked up and narrowed my eyes.

"Cause he likes to torchure me any way he can." I said, anger in my voice. I hate it when he takes things that aren't his.

"Oh Gin!" I heard Kiru sing behind me, I spun on my heel and saw him waving something in the distance...Is that my journal!?!?

"You little...ARG!!!" I screamed and ran after him. He ran inside, laughing his head off as I ran after him.

"GIVE IT BACK!!!!" I yelled after him and started to pick up speed. He just laughed even harder. He went out of the front doors and to the training frield where a bunch of my fathers soldiers were training. Kiru ran through the lines of them as the listend to one of the generals.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled as he started to open it, making some of the soldiers chuckle. He then ran and jumped into the tree's of the garden. I ran along the path, watching him from bellow. He then jumped on the ground where I finally pounced on him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as I ripped my journal out of his hands. "Don't go in my room...EVER!!!" I yelled and jumped off of him, landing gracefully on the ground. He layed there twitching. I looked up and saw that my parents were starring at me. I huffed in annoyence and then stomped of to my room to put my journal back were it came from. My journal was probabilly my favorite thing. It was given to me by my aunt Kagome. It was like a book, only the pages were blank and on the front it said 'Journal' in pretty writing.

I really hope he didn't read any of it...even though he probabily did. The thought of it made me blush. He could of read the part where I listed every servant boy I thought was cute! Oh my kami! I would die if he told them! Or even worse...if he told my parents! With that thought in mind, I raced back down and outside. Not wanting to leave him alone with them for too long. I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was shoving food into his mouth. He wouldn't waste his time telling my parents if there was food in front of him. I thanked kami I was a sister to a pig.

I walked over and sat down by my mother. A servant put my break-fast in front of

me. I was kind of hungery after running around trying to catch my annoying little brother. I looked up along with every one else to see that Jaken, the irratating old green thing, was running towards us. Well, trying to run at least. He tripped over his staff of heads and flew towards us. He landed on the table, fliging food toward me! I ducked just in time for it to hit a tree. I got up and glarred daggers at the little trole. He ignored me! Grrrrrrrr.

"Milord! Im sorry I slept in this morning! Please forgive this pitiful Jaken!" He rambled on and on. I looked over at my brother who looked disapointed that the food didn't hit me.

"Jaken." My dad said in his cold, mono toned voice.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama?" He said, visibly afraid of him. I smirked and continued to eat.

"Shut up and go away." He said. Jaken nodded and scurried away. I giggled a little and finished the last bit of my food. A servant came and took my plate.

"So Gin dear, how are you?" My mother asked me.

"Fine." I replied, giving her a warm smile. My father looked at me and my brother and smirked.

"Guess what you two get to do?" He said, a full blown smile gracing his lips. I shivered. Oh kami! Whats he gonna do?

"What???" Kiru said excietedly like it was gonna be something fun. I knew better than that though.

"You two get to train today!" He said exicietedly as me and Kiru groaned. Kiru slammed his head on the table. Training with dad was like being punished. We had to do meaningless tasks that were almost impossible to do. Then we take our weapons and have to go against dad. My brother and I train with swords, but I take archery as an extra. Im the over acheiver I guess. My brother is the lazy one who complains about everything.

"Alright." I said standing up. "I'll go get ready." I walked into the castle and up the stairs. I went into my room where I had my special outfit for training. It looked very much like a demon slayers outfit only a little different. Mine was black and blue and my brothers was black and red. I put my hair up in a high, messy bun and walked out with my sword on my side, and my bow and arrows. I dissided to take my bow and try it against my father. I was getting pretty good.

I walked out and saw my brother walking into his room to go get ready. He looked kind of pissed off, I'm guessing my dad had to fight him to go get ready. I'd never tell my father or brother this, but I accually enjoyed training. Not for the accual training part, that part sucked, but just to hang out and be with my dad. Corny huh?

I walked out of the castle and to the training grounds where my father was standing. I ran up to him and playfully saluted to him. He smirked down at me and bopped me in the back of the head. I laughed and growled at him and jumped at him. Attempting to tackle him, but he dissapered. I looked around trying to see him. Then I heard him clear his throat. I spun around, he wasn't there. I looked up and he was standing on his cloud.

I stomped my foot. "Hey! Thats cheating!" I said. He just chuckled litley and came down.

"Well, if you knew how to do that then it would be fair." He said. I tried like I've tried so many times. There was a little kick of wind that stirred the dirt at my feet, but other than that...nothing. I huffed and he hugged me.

"You'll get it, just keep trying." I nodded and looked at the castle doors where my brother was. He ran toward us.

"Ok, lets get this over with." He said, rolling his eyes. "What do we have to do?" Kiru asked and my dad smiled, showing his fangs.

_Too the Reviewers:_

_demonchick39: I saw that knife! Don't even play! Lol. Your never on yahoo! messanger anymore!_

_cat.1.d : I know I know! Im so sorry! But as a present to you, when Yoshio comes into the picture, there will be WAY more fluff between them, k?_

_demongurl14: Thank you so much! Where do you think I should hide? I promise to get all the chapters up REALLY fast._

_Cassie: Its gonna be under the same one as last time, im just taking off the chapters and replacing them. Hey! My names Cassie too!_

_Kagomes elf: Are you talking about my other story? Lol, you confussed me there._

_kyos-one-and-only: Im sorry, and its gonna be a BIG improvment, don't worry. Thanks for waiting! Lol._

_Better? Worse? I was happy of how this chapter turned out. I think its gonna be WAY better than the last one. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! And Im really sorry. Please review!!! I love you guys!_

_Love,_

_Fluffy_


	2. Meeting the boy of my dreams

_Hey! I was almost done with this chapter but then my computer deleted it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I'm sorry! Ok, I'm gonna restart it cause of my STUPID COMPUTER!!!!_

Chapter 2

Last time

I nodded and looked at the castle doors where my brother was. He ran toward us.

"Ok, lets get this over with." He said, rolling his eyes. "What do we have to do?" Kiru asked and my dad smiled, showing his fangs.

Now  


"We're going to play a little game." He said, still smiling that smile that gave me shivers. Kiru pipped up at the word 'game'. "What kind of game!?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"Follow me." He said and started walking off toward the gates. Me and Kiru followed after him. After about ten minutes of walking, we came to a lake. My dad stopped in front of us, causing both of us too run into him. He turned around.

"Sorry." I said.

"Ok, whats the game???" Kiru asked. I just rolled my eyes. "You have to catch fish." My father said, though I think there's more than that to it. Catch fish? Come on.

"Pfft, with my eyes closed." He said cockily and walked over to the edge. "I can see some fish." He said, me being the curious one went over and looked in. Bad idea, Kiru pushed me in. I swam up to the surface, I didn't think it was that deep. Kiru just laughed, making me growl out at him. He then jumped in a tree that was right by the edge. He went out onto a branch that hung over the water and stood at the very tip of it. He stretched his arms out in front of him and dove into the water.

"Show off." I said as he came back up. "That was awesome!" He cried, I rolled my eyes, something that I just now realized I do a lot. "Ok, what are the rules?" I asked. My dad was now sitting at the base of the tree Kiru dove of off.

"Whoever catches the most fish before I say stop, wins." He said. I looked over at Kiru competitively. He glared at me and we both looked at dad, waiting for him to say..."Go." We both dove into the water. I swam down toward the bottom. Some fish swam by me like they were scared. I looked on and saw a big dark figure. I raced up to the top. When I surfaced, I looked at my dad. 

"Dad." I said. He looked over at me. "There's something down there." I said, looking around to see if it was around. My brother than surfaced. "Caught one!" He yelled and threw it onto the bank. "Thats part of the game Gin." He said. I nodded and took out my sword.

My brother looked over at me. "What is it?" He asked, I was about to say something when something grabbed my ankle and drug me under.

Kiru's POV

"Gin!?!?" I yelled as I saw my sister go down. I looked over at my father who was now standing by the edge, looking into the water intently. A couple seconds later a bunch of bubbles came up, showing the red of the water from blood. I gasped, I looked up at my father again. He hadn't moved an inch. Another minute passed and I was about to go down when Gin surfaced.

Gin's POV

I surfaced finally after defeating that big fish youkai. I gasped for air and coughed so much I thought I was about to throw up. I swam to the bank and crawled out of the water then laid down in the grass. My father came over to me and stood over me. After I caught my breathe, I sat up. "That was fun." I said sarcastically, making him smile.

My brother was soon standing over me. "Whoa! Are you ok???" He asked, concern lacing his voice. I stood up and smiled at him, I then wrapped my arms around him. "Awwwww, you were worried about me?" I asked him. He squirmed in my grasp. "I never said that!" He yelled, after cuddling him. I let him go. I laughed and then remembered something. 

"Crap! I dropped my sword down there when I was pulled under." I said, stomping my foot in frustration. "You used your teeth and claws??" Kiru asked me and I nodded. "Well I wasn't going to waste my time trying to get my sword back when I could be killing that thing, but it didn't taste good." I said, my brother and dad chuckled.

I walked over to the water edge, I could see my swords glow from there. I got into the water and dove under. I saw my sword in a dark crevice. I swam over to it, but it was stuck in the mud. It took some tugging, but I finally got it free. I swam to the surface and got out. And shook, water going everywhere. My father walked over to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good job Gin." He said. I smiled, it takes hard work to get dad to praise you.

"Can we go back now?" Kiru asked, growing impatient. I smiled and walked by him. "Someones jealous." I sang. Kiru growled at me but I just smiled. Dad started to walk back, so we followed. When we got back to the castle, we were greeted by a smiling mom. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi mom." I said happily. Hearing my father say 'Good job Gin' made my day so much better, I just felt cheerful. Mom hugged me back.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, I nodded. "Can I go wash and change?" I asked. "Sure honey." Mom said. "Yeah, you smell like dead fish." Kiru said. "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. Kiru smiled, "Glad to be of service." He said.

I opened the door to the bath house and a bunch of steam poured out into the hall. I walked in. There are two hot springs in there. Well, one hot spring. The other one is more of a pond cause it has cool water in that. Thats where me and my brother go when we're running a fever. 

I walked to the edge of the hot spring and stripped my clothes off, and setting my bow, arrows and sword on the ground next to them. I eased myself into the hot water. Once in, I relaxed. I sighed, letting the hot water take me away with its soft caress. The aching of my muscles leaving. After relaxing for a couple minutes, I took some soap and began to scrub my hair. When I thought I was going bald, I stopped the scrubbing and submerged under the water.

Then a thought struck me. I left my journal un-attended with my brother in the house!!! I quickly jumped out of the hot spring and put my dirty armor in the basket for the servants to clean. I found a towel and after making sure it was securely around my small figure, I opened the door and ran out. Only to collide with someone.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my forehead. I looked over at the figure I couldn't see because of all the steam.

"Sorry." I said, If its Jaken then I don't care. I ran to my room and slammed the door open. No one was in there. I looked around to see if everything was in place, it was. I got dressed in my baby blue kimono and brushed my hair out. And walked out of the room. A boy that looked about my age walked by me. It was like slow motion. His metalic red eyes landing on me. He smiled at me, his fangs a pearly white. He had poinetd ears and black, short, choppy hair. My breathe caught, he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, judging by the large red bump on your forhead, I'm thinking your the one I ran into." He said, smiling. I just nodded, what else could I do? Well, what I wanted to do right then would be really perverted...lets not go there.

"Hi, I'm Gin." I said, bowing. "Lady Gin??? As in Lady Gin, princess of the western lands??? Oh kami! I'm so sorry!" He said, looking kind of scared. I laughed. "Oh please, don't start with that stuff. Everyone does that to me, it gets annoying." I laughed. He just nodded and bowed again.

"Whats your name?" I asked, wanting to know more about this boy. "My name is Yoshio Lady Gin." He said to formally for my liking. "Just Gin. None of the 'Lady' crap." I said smiling. He nodded. "Ok Gin." I smiled and nodded. "There you go. Are you new here?" I asked. Please let him work here!!! "Yeah, I was hired to be a servant here." He said.

I smiled, "Cool, we can hang out more." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Im kind of lost though." He said. "Here, I'll give you the grand tore." I said smiling. He smiled too and I turned to my door. Showing the guy I have the hots for around and the first room I show him is my own, does that seem a little strange?

"This is the door to my room, if you ever...um...well, there'd be no reason to go in there. Of course if we went in there to hang out or something." Am I blushing?!? Oh kami! He nodded. We then started walking down the hall. "This is my brothers room. He's an idiot. Moving on." I said laughing, he laughed to as I showed him around the gardens,the training area, kitchen, dining room and dojo. We finally made it to the last hallway, where my mom and dad's room was located. Also my dads library and study.

"And last but not least my fathers study." I opend the doors. I looked in to see my father and mother making out!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!

"Oh my kami!!!" I yelled and closed the door. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." I said, not noticing that I had grabed Yoshio's hand and was now running down the hall with him. We slowed down to walking, me blushing because we just caught my parents making out.

Sesshomaru's POV

I growled alarming Rin. "Whats wrong Sesshomaru?" She asked me. I just looked at the door. "Did you see that boy she was with?" I asked her. She just nodded, "Yes, I think he was one of the new servants. She was probabily just showing him around." She said. She then nibbled my ear. "Prrrrrrrrrrrr." I let out a long pur. She giggled and kissed me. I put her on my lap and she started petting my head. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you." She said, cuddling into my chest. "And I you Rin my dear."

_Author note: I had to through in a little Sess/Rin fluff! There just sooooooo cute!_

Gin's POV

I looked down and noticed that we were holding hand, the blush I already had darkend way more as I let go of his hand, laughing nervously. "Sorry...I uh...I was just..." I stutterd, my brain going to fast for me to understand. He started to laugh, "Its ok." He said. I laughed to.

Later that night

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I took out my journal and started righting about...well who else?

_Dear journal,_

_Oh my Kami! I had the greatest day ever! Ok, first I killed this fish Youkai, then I get praised by my dad, something that rarelly happens. But this is the best part journal...I met the boy of my dreams! His name is Yoshio and he has black hair and redish eyes, he's soooo cute and funny! Ok, this part is kinda gross, but we caught my parents making out! Sick huh? I don't think I'll be able to look them in the eyes tomorrow. Hahahaha, but after we did catch them, we held hands! Not purposly, but still! I guess I grabbed his hand, sub-consiously or course, and we walked around like that until I finally noticed. Do you think he noticed before me, but wanted to hold hands with me?!? Or do you think he didn't notice...what if he thinks I'm a pervert! Or he thinks I'm gross!?! Oh no! Now I'm all worried. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow. I hope we hang out again like we did!! And I REALLY hope Kiru doesn't read this!!! _

I put my journal down under my pillow and laid my head down on it. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep with dreams full of one person...Yoshio.

_I think thats a good part to stop it, don't you? Well, of course you don't, you wanna keep reading! Sorry! I'll put up the next chapter soon k? k. _

_I love you all!!!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-fluffy_


	3. fluff, fluff and MORE FLUFF!

_Hey! Heres chapter 3! Wow, these chapters are comming to me fast! Lucky you! Lol. Ok, on with the fic! _

Chapter 3

I woke up early this morning. I don't know why, I guess I was excited to see 'you know who' I woke up and took a nice long bath. Then I put on my black and red Kimono and did my hair and eyes really pretty. I put the top part of my hair pulled back and the rest of it down, leaving two long strands for my bangs out. I put black liner on the bottem and top part of my eyes, not thick, but thin so it would show my eyes off a little, then I put a dusty red on my eye lids. I looked in the miror. Wow, I look way better than I usually do. Usually it takes me about fifteen minutes to get ready, but this time, it took me an hour and a half.

I walked downstairs to the breakfast table, where my family was already having breakfast. Everyone looked up at me and just starred, "What?" I asked. Do I have something in my teeth!??

"Nothing, its just...you look..." My father said, I raised an eye brow. "Beautiful honey." My mother finished for him. I smiled and bowed "Thank you." I said. My brother laughed, "Yeah, you don't look like total crap today, you going out somewhere?" He asked, I glarred at him. "Kiru, your such a baka." I said, making him glare at me.

"Why are you all dressed up though honey?" Mom asked me, I blushed. I didn't to tell them that I found the boy of my dreams. "Uh...well I just woke up early and dissided sence I have some extra time, I should get ready." I lied. Everyone just nodded.

"Well, sorry to dissapoint you two, but I have to look at some new recrutes. So theres no training today." Sorry? He's sorry for giving us the day off??? Was he kidding!?? This means I have even more time to spend with Yoshio plus Dad will be out of the house!! Score!!

"Awww man." I lied sarcastically. Kiru laughed as did I. Then I looked out the window and saw Yoshio outside.

"Im done." I said quickly. "But you hardly even touched your food." Mom said. "Uh...Im not hungry." I said. "May I be excused?" I asked, "Well, alright then." My mom said, I jumped up and quickly kissed my mom on the head, hugged my dad and smacked my brother within five seconds. I was about to run outside, but then I thought that I would look stupid if I run out there to see him, so I walked...a little faster than normal, but I walked.

I got outside and casually walked up to him. "Oh, hey Yoshio! I didn't know you'd be out here." I said, Of course I knew he was out here! Thats why I practically lept up when I saw him.

Yoshio's POV

"Oh, hey Yoshio! I didn't know you'd be out here." She said to me. I spun around to see Gin in front of me. My breath caught...she looked so beautiful standing there, the morning sun hitting her just right. I couldn't find my voice. Then, she smiled, and I practically died. "H-hey Gin. Hot you- I mean! How are you today?" I said, I wanted to slam my head against the wall. She laughed, and I laughed a nervous laugh. "Im fine. And you?" She said. "Great." After I saw you. Is what I should have added, but what if she didn't like me? Plus she's Lady Gin...Why would she like someone like me?

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked me. I shrugged. I really didn't know what servants were supposed to do.

"Cool, do you wanna hang out? I mean, sence your not doing anything, and I don't have anything to do." She said, I sence she was nervous. Why was she so nervous? Im the nervous one! My palms are all sweaty just thinking of her holding my hand again.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" I asked, casually. Trying not to act so nervous but probabily failing horribly. I didn't know why, usually I keep cool around beautiful women, but she has to be the first that gives be butterflys.

Gin's POV

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" He asked me. Yeah, I know what I wanna do with you. But we just met!

"Do you wanna see more of the castle? cough my room coughNo! What am I thinking!?

"Sure, I still haven't seen the orcharde." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Its this way," The orcharde is filled with tree's in bloom with small pink flowers. I love the orcharde, its my favorite place!

We walked though the gates and into the orcharde. I had a special key, sence the orchardes belonged to me. The orcharde was beautiful, it had high bushes surounding it and the blossoms from the trees were flying everywhere. I lead him to a small bench and we sat down.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." He said. "Just like..." He trailed off. "What?" I said, tilting my head to the side a bit. "Nothing, its stupid." He said, I took one of his hands. "Nothing you say is ever stupid." I said. I then blushed and let go of his hand. But he took it back. "I was just going to say, just like you." He said, I smiled, and sqweezed his hand. He smiled back.

Yoshio's POV

Kami she was beautiful! The blossems from the tree's flying around in the background. We held hands for a while. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I didn't want to scare her, I wanted to learn more about her first. "So, Gin. Whats your favorite color?" I asked, I felt so dumb asking her questions like this, but I wanted to know everything about her.

"I think...blue." She said. I looked into her eyes. "Just like your beautiful eyes." I said, making her blush and smile. "Whats your favorite color?" She asked me, I smiled. "Right now, blue." I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled at me, her dazilling smile could probabily light up the darkest of days. I smiled back. Pretty soon we new everything about eachother, Likes, dislikes, people we've met, places we've been, things we've seen, things we've fought, parents and love. I knew pretty much everything about her, but I wanted more, needed more. She captivated me. And then I knew she was mine, my Gin.

Gins POV

It was getting darker and I haven't been seen by anyone other than Yoshio all day. I didn't want to leave. But my father has this thing with me and boys. Me and Yoshio went out of the orcharde and he walked me to the doors that were closest to my room. I was about to go in, when I turned around. "Hey, meet me here in about a couple of hours ok?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Ok, goodbye." I said and went inside. I leaned against the door for a second to stop my beating heart.

I then walked into the dinning room where my family was having dinner. I sat down at the table. "Where have you been all day Gin dear?" My mom asked me. I froze. Think think think! "Around." Smoooooth. "Just around?" My father asked. I nodded. He went on eating his food. Dinner was quiet, and I was thankful of that. I went to my room but didn't change into my sleeping atire, instead I just blew out my candles and acted like I was asleep for about an hour.

After an hour of sitting there, I got up and lit a candle. I looked at myself in the miror and fixed my hair a little. I then blew out the candle and quietly crept down the hall and to the door. I quietly opened it and got out. I turned around to see Yoshio already there. I smiled.

"Hey." He said, my smile grew. "Hi." I said, "Come on." He followed me to the orcharde and we went in. We sat down on the bench. And I sighed. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky.

I visibly shivered as a gust of wind crept by. And Yoshio put his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into him. He was warm and soft. I sighed contently. A shooting star went across the sky. "Make a wish." He wispered. I closed my eyes. And wished. After a couple of seconds he looked down at me. "What did you wish for?" He asked, I smiled. "For this moment to never end." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me closer. I was so happy I think I was going to die!

"Yoshio?" I asked.

"Mm?"

I snuggled more into him, "I want to be with you always." I said, he smiled down at me. "We have something in commen then." He said. I smiled and looked up. He smiled and leaned down and captured my lips. I opend my mouth to deepen the kiss as his tongue explored. We parted for air.

I fell asleep in his arms and we stayed there all night until the sun was up. I opend my eyes lazily as the suns rays fell upon my face. I saw that Yoshio was already up, he had my head in his lap and was stroking my hair. I grinned at him and sat up. Wait...SUN!?!? Oh no. I stood up fully. "I have to go." I said to him and he looked a little sad, but he nodded. We ran out the gate and to the door. He hugged me goodbye as he ran to the servants corters. I ran inside and into my room. I didn't hear and sounds except snorring from my brother down the hall. I smiled as I rememberd the kiss.

But I quickly got into some other close and went and took a bath, then I put the clothes back on and got ready in my room. I ran downstairs, this time wearing a blue and black outfit. I had my hair down today and light blue on my eyelids. I walked into the dinning room where everyone was just sitting down. I sighed a sigh of relief as I sat down. I had made it! I got my breakfast and ate it quickly, not to quickly, or they'd start asking questions. But faster.

I got done and kissed my mom, hugged my dad and slap my brother, was that my new rutine? I went outside and there was Yoshio, smiling at me. I smiled at him back and we went to our usual spot. Yoshio put his arms around me again like he did the night before. I yawned and leaned my head against him.

I had slipped on a kiss and tumbled into love, right then I knew. I loved him.

"Yoshio?"

"Mm?"

"Will you make me a promise?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, looking down at me with seriousness.

"Never leave me. And if you have to me." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Always."

_Hey! Omg! This chapter made me cry! Its just sooooooo sweet! Is that enough fluff for you? Of course not! Theres never to much mush! Lol. Ok, well Plz review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Fluffy_


	4. Finding out

_Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I love you all! And I'm glad you think its better. Heres Chapter 4!!!_

Chapter 4

Yoshio snaped upright and growled. "What is it?" I asked, sniffing the air. Oh no! Not my brother! "Its my brother! You have to hide!" I said, jumping up. He jumped up as well and just as Kiru came up to the gate, Yoshio dove into some bushes.

"Gin!" He yelled. "What?!" I yelled back. "Mom wants to talk to you!" I froze. Does she know about Yoshio? Well at least its not dad. I shivered. "Ok, I'll be there in a second." Kiru nodded and left.

I sighed in relief. Yoshio came out, leaves all over him and a twig in his hair. I laughed and pulled the twig out. "Thanks." He said, and smiled. He then picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down. He smiled down at me and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for a second, I seemed to forget that I have to go see my mother.

We parted, "You have to go see your mom." He reminded me. Oh yeah! I nodded. "Come with me." I said, nuzeling his neck. He looked at me a little nervously. "Don't worry, my dad is out with the soldiers still." I said, after I thought about it. My mom wouldn't care if I had a boyfriend. Wait...is Yoshio my boyfriend? I don't want to ask, then I'll look stupid. He nodded and followed me out of the gate. Hand in hand.

We walked in and I let go of his hand. "I'll be right back." I said to him and he nodded and stood outside as I walked in. "Mom?" I said, I sniffed the air. She was in the living room. I walked in there and saw that she was drinking tea. I came in and sat down.

"Mom? Kiru said you wanted to talk to me?" I said.

She nodded and sat down her tea. "Yes, your father thinks you've been hanging around that boy." She said, my eyes widend. "W-what?" I said. Trying not to sound like I was guilty. "Yeah, your father has this crazy idea that you and that boy are together, I wouldn't really care if you were. But your father might go insane." She said, and giggle. I laughed to, at least she's ok with it. Should I tell her now? Or wait...mmm.

"Uh, mom?" I said, sitting down. "Yes?" I took a deep breathe. "That boy...you were talking about. We are together." I said quickly. My moms eyes widended. "Oh, well. Thats great honey!" She said, a smile on her face. I smiled back and gave her a hug. "Can you not tell dad though?" I asked. Her face got serious again. "I won't tell. But if he asks, I can't promise you I won't tell him. I don't like to lie like that." I nodded, she smiled again. "Where is that boy of yours, I want to meet him." She said. I nodded, a huge smile on my face. I ran outside and saw Yoshio standing there. "Come in, my mom wants to meet you." I said. He gulped, but smiled and we walked in holding hands.

When we got in there, we sat down in front of her. "Mom, this is Yoshio. Yoshio, this is my mom, Rin." I said. He smiled and bowed as did my mom. I couldn't be happier. This was great! "Its nice to meet you Lady Rin." he said. "Well, Its very nice to meet you Yoshio. You and my daughter are together correct?" I blushed, I haven't really talked to him about that. He sqweezed me hand. "Yes." He said, and I felt relief wash over me.

"Alright, I won't keep you two love birds." She said and laughed, I blushed but laughed as well as me and Yoshio left. "Your mom seems very nice." He said, hugging me. "Yeah, just watch out for my brother and dad." I said in a serious tone. He nodded. "Do you wanna go swimming?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. I lead him to the lake we trained at only a couple days ago.

"Uh, Gin? It was ok for me to tell her we are together right? I mean...are we?" He asked me. "Yes." I said, and he grinned. I jumped in the tree my brother dove off of, dissiding to give it a try. I got on the branch and jumped off, diving into the water. Yoshio laughed and clapped as I swam up to the surface.

"Come in!" I yelled, he nodded and jumped in. Making a huge splash, I laughed and when he came up, I splashed him. "You splashed me!" I yelled playfully. He laughed and splashed me back. He then went under. I looked around for him and he came up from under me, holding me up out of the water. I laughed as we fell backwards with a loud splash. We came up and laughed.

"Yoshio, theres something I've been wanting to ask you." I said, he gave me a questioned look. "What kind of demon are you?" I asked curiously. He smiled, "Im half vampire bat demon." He said, smiling and showing his fangs. "Wow." I said. He looked at me curiously. "I know your half dog demon, but you look different from your brother and father." He said, I nodded. "Are you part something else as well?" He asked, I shrugged. "I know, its weird. I don't know why I look so different." I said truthfully, its something that keeps me awake at night. He nodded.

"Well, your beautiful to me. I know that." He said, I smiled and swam over to him. I gave him a big long kiss. He bit my bottem lip, drawing blood. "Ouch." I said. "Sorry, its a habbit of mine." He said, licking it. I giggled, "Thats ok. Im dog demon. We do that too." I said, nipping at him. He laughed.

I shivered, it was starting to get cold. "Do you wanna get out?" He asked, I nodded. "Yeah, Im getting cold." I said, we got out, soaking wet. I tried to shake dry, but I was still wet.

"Allow me to help." He said, I tilted my head. Huh? All the sudden two big black bat wings came out. "Where did those come from?" I asked, he smiled. "I've had them, you didn't notice? I guess I've had them tucked back the whole time." He said. I nodded. "Your kinda hot like that." I teased. Even though it was true. "How is that going to help?" I asked, not really knowing. "Like this." He said, flapping his wings. After a couple minutes I was completly dry. "Wow." I said, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. He smiled. "Your welcome." He said. "Lets get back before someone catches us." I said. He nodded in agreement and we left the lake.

We got back to the castle and I went in. "Come on." I said, he followed me in. I sniffed the air to see if my dad, Jaken or my brother was around. They weren't. We walked down the hall and to my room, I opend the door and lead him in. No, we're not going to do what your thinking!

I closed the door behind us. "So, this is your room. Its nice." He said, plopping onto my bed. I laughed and jumped on him, hitting him with pillows. He laughed and took the pillows away from me and grabbed my wrists, holding me down. I sqwirmed under him as he started to tickle me. "...stop...please...I'll be good!..." I said bettween fits of giggles, he stoped and smiled down at me as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, opening my mouth to let his tongue explore. He pulled away, leaving me breathless. He started to nibble at my neck and I started to laugh. He finally got off of me and I sat up.

I snapped up and looked at my door. Someone was comming. I looked at Yoshio. "Can you mask your scent?" I asked hastily. He nodded. "Ok, hide in my closet and hide your scent ok?" I said. He nodded and jumped into my closet, shutting the door.

I got out a book and acted like I was casually reading when there was a nock at my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened, revealing my brother. "Its time for-" He stopped. I froze. "Whats that smell?" I smelt the air. "I don't smell anything, is your nose working alright?" I said. Kiru just glarred. "Its time for dinner." He said. I nodded and threw a pillow at Kiru, "Leave so I can get ready." I said. He stuck out his tongue before leaving. I waited till I heard steps go down the hall.

"Ok, you can come out now." I said, Yoshio came out, a grin on his face. "Your a pretty good actress." He said. "Thank you." I smiled. "I have to go eat dinner, do you want to wait for me in here?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. "Ok, let me just fix my hair and I'll go." I fixed my hair up and then left the room.

Downstairs in the dinning room

"There was a funny smell in Gins room." Kiru said, sitting down by his father. Rin froze. 'Oh no! If Sesshomaru finds out about Gin and Yoshio, oh, I don't wanna think about it!' Rin thought in a panic. Sesshomaru senced Rins nervousness and stood up, "I'll be right back." Rin's eyes widend. 'Shit!'

Back to Gin

I was walking down stairs, a happy smile graced my lips until I saw dad comming my way. He almost walked past me, when I stood in his way. "H-hey dad, where are you going? Its dinner time!" I said, pointing behind him. He looked down at me like he was analyzing me. "I know." He said and tried to walk again, but I stoped him. "Did you do something new to your hair? It looks very nice today." I said, that was a nice one...smooth Gin, very smooth.

"Gin, get out of my way. Now." He said coldly. Ok, its time for drastic messures. I got tears to come to my eyes. "Daddy?" I said, he looked down at me, and I rubbed one of my eyes and sniffled a little. "Gin...don't do that to me please?" He begged. I started to cry even more. "I- I...just wanted you...to come down to dinner!" I cried. Im sooooooo good. He sighed and picked me up. I snuggled into his chest like I used to do when I was little. "Please stop the tears? For me?" He asked. I nodded and he walked me down the steps and into the dinning room. 'Why must I be so soft for her?' he thought.

_Authors note: Awwwwww....that was soooo evil! Lol._

He set me down and we walked to the tabled. My mom looked at me and saw my puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. She jumped up. "Oh Gin! Im so sorry he found out about you and Yoshio! Kiru smelt Yoshio in your room and told him!" I looked at her with wide eyes. NO! My father looked at me with the coldest eyes ever. He stood up and stomped towards my room. Oh kami! I jumped up and starred at my mom.

"MOM! HE DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW!!!" I yelled and ran after dad. My mom and brother jumped up. "Sesshomaru!!" She yelled as they ran after us. She managed to get in front of my dad sence he was walking.

"Sesshomaru, stop." She said. He stoped in front of her and growled. "What." He growled out impatiently. "Come with me." She said, my father growled dangerously. "Gin, if you go and see him, I swear I'll lop his fucken head off!" He yelled and followed my mother into the next room. I knew he only swore like that when he was VERY pissed off. I fell to my knees and cried. Yoshio came out of my room and ran over towards me. He knelt down and put his arms around me. "Gin, its ok." He said, trying to get me to calm down.

In the next room

"Sesshomaru, if you go in there now like some mad dog and tear that boy from limb to limb like I'm sure you want to do, Gin is never going to talk to you or me again." She said, trying to reason with him. Sesshomaru paced back and forth. His eyes glowing red. "I know! I know...but he touched her! I can smell it!" Rin sighed.

"Sesshomaru, she's fifteen. Girls are married right now and there fifteen, at least let her have a boyfriend. And I've met him. He's very nice." She said, walking up to Sesshomaru and rubbing his chest. "Besides, I was in love at her age." She said with a smirk. "What!? With who!??" He yelled. She smiled, "You." She said and got up on her tippie toes and kissed him.

"Do me a favor, and don't go in there just yet. In Gin's words, go 'chill out' and then come back and talk to her ok? Please?" She said, cuddling his chest. "Fine." he said, Rin smiled. She walked up to the door and was about to go out when he pulled her back. "Forgeting something?" He said, with a seductive smile. Rin laughed as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionatly.

Back to Gin's POV

My mom and dad walked out of the room. My dad turned and went down the hall to the dinning room, not even looking at me. I was relieaved, yet saddend. My mom kneeled down at me and Yoshio's level and smiled. "I got it all under control." She said. I smiled a sad smile. "Oh honey, he'll come around. Just give him some time to 'chill' ok?" She said to me. I laughed at her use of one of my words. I stood up with some help from Yoshio. "How about you two go and hang out someplace while I cool your father down ok?" She said to me. I smiled and nodded as me and Yoshio left the castle.

We went to the orcharde and sat down on the bench. A new wave of tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill out, Yoshio noticed and he pulled me onto his lap and gently rocked me. "Its ok Gin. Its gonna be alright." He whispered into my ear as I layed my head on his chest and broke down.

"Im so sorry Yoshio, I didn't mean to-" He cut me off. "Gin, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." He said. I nodded. "I know, but I just feel bad for my dad. I didn't mean to upset him. Thats the last thing I wanted to do." I said. He kissed the top of my head. "I know. Its going to be alright though, you'll see. Your mom has it handled." He said, I nodded.

"Hey, lets go do something fun huh?" He said. I nodded. He stood up and stretched his wings out. "Come here." He said with a smile. I got up and walked over to him. He picked me up bridal style then jumped into the air, his wings catching the wind as he glided. "Oh, my kami." I said, clutching onto him for dear life. "Are you ok Gin?" He asked. I nodded and began to laugh. "Whooo!" I yelled and laughed, he laughed with me.

He landed back down, but this time on the roof of our castle. I laughed as he folded his wings behind him. I smiled. I looked up and saw a huge beautiful cresent moon behind us. I smiled. "Its beautiful..." I said breathlessly. Yoshio smiled, "Not as beautiful as you." he said. "Gin, I know I've only known you for about a week. But I wanted to tell you something, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know that I...I love you." He said, tears spilled out of my eyes as I smiled at him. I hugged him. "Oh Yoshio, I love you too." I said. Smiling from ear to ear.

He sighed a sigh of relief and hugged me. "Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me." He said, I giggled. "Gin, I can't put into words how I feel about you. Its unreal." He said, making me cry again. "Oh! Gin, I'm sorry! Don't cry!" He said hugging me to him. I shook my head. "No, I'm just so happy!" I cried. He looked down at me and smiled.

I layed down and looked up at the sky, the stars seemed to shine britter tonight. Yoshio layed by me and rested his head on my chest. "Kami I wish I could lay here forever." I said. "I do too. Hey, I'll be right back." He said standing up. I sat up and watched as he ran and dove of the edge of the high high roof.

"Yoshio!" I yelled, he flew up over me. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Did I scare you?" He asked, "Duh!" I said, laughing. He laughed too and then flew away. I sat there puzzled. Where is he going? He returned shortly after with some pillows and a blanket. I grinned. "I though we might get cold up here." He said, sitting down and wrapping the blanket around us both. And putting the pillows behind us. We layed back down, snuggled together in our little cacoon. "I snatched these from your room, sorry." He said, grinning. I smiled. "Thats ok." I said.

"Yoshio, do you think my dad will allow this?" I asked. He nodded. "I think so." He said with a grin. We were quiet for a second. Yoshio then leaped onto me. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, then started to laugh. Yoshio spread his wings and covered us like a drape. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed my lips. Then started to kiss my neck. I pured. "I found your weak spot." He said laughing, I giggled and pulled him by the collar down and kissed him with more force than ever. He gasped when my hands roamed his body and grabbed his manhood. "G-gin." He said in a shaky voice and I giggled, I leaned my head up to his ear. "Found your weak spot." I said. He laughed and kissed me again.

"Gin, don't please." He said and I let go of 'him'. I looked up at him, confused. "I might take you." I smiled, "How do you know that I don't want you to have me?" He smiled, but then grew serious. "Not without your father saying its ok for us to be together. And its already hard enough trying to control myself from you." He said in a husky voice. I grinned and nodded. "Alright, If you can wait. So can I." I said, acting tough. He laughed.

I yawned, "Lets go to sleep." I said. He nodded and picked me up. Allong with the blanket and pillows. He ran off the edge and his wings flew us to the balcony of my room. I grabbed the blanket and pillows from him and went inside, throwing them on my bed. I looked back on the balcony and Yoshio was still standing there. "Aren't you comming in?" I asked, he looked at me with confusion.

"What about your dad?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "What about him?" I asked. He grinned and walked in. He then jumped on my bed and snuggled in. "I love this bed already." He said, smiling and getting under the covers. I smiled, "I'll be right back." I said. He nodded and I picked out one of my sleeping kimono's and left. I came back five minutes later and Yoshio was fast asleep. I giggled and crawled in and snuggled in to him. "My Gin." He said in his sleep and put an arm around me. I sighed contently and fell into a blissful sleep.

_Hey everyone! This chapter was fun to write! Drama, fluff! Gotta love the fluff! Why would my name be fluffygurl if I didn't love the fluff! Lol._

_Too the reviewers_

_Amanda: Wow! You sure do know how to get on a writers good side! Lol. Thank you sooooooooo much!_

_Kasashi maru: Thank you! I think its better too! _

_Yusuke brat: Hell yeah girl power! Lol._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Fluffy_


End file.
